1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a playing apparatus and a playing system. Particularly, the invention relates to a wireless audio frequency playing apparatus capable of playing digital broadcasting programs and a wireless playing system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding a general handheld device capable of connecting an external earphone, for example, a mobile phone or a mobile Internet device, if a digital broadcasting chip is not built in the handheld device, a user cannot listen to digital radio programs. Moreover, regarding a Bluetooth earphone of the mobile phone, the existing technique can only provide a single-channel sound other than a high-quality stereo sound, and two-way communication cannot be implemented between the Bluetooth earphone and the mobile phone.
A commonly used earphone has a connection line, which is used for connecting a playing device. The user may feel inconvenient when the connection line is excessively long or excessively short, and the too long connection line is liable to have a winding problem.
Moreover, in order to increase functions of the handheld device, according to the existing technique, a dongle is used to increase extra functions of the handheld device. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a handheld device and a dongle having a radio function. The dongle has a screen and keys. When the dongle having the radio function is inserted to a universal serial bus (USB) connection port of the handheld device, the dongle can extract power from the handheld device to serve as electric energy required by the dongle. However, the user cannot control the dongle through operations of the handheld device, but has to control the dongle through the keys thereon, wherein the screen on the dongle displays a station selecting state. Moreover, the dongle method has a shortage that the dongle is easy to break up the connection port of the handheld device, and cannot protect the handheld device, which may also lead to a huge size of the device. Moreover, since the dongle does not have a battery, it additionally consumes the electric energy of the handheld device. In other words, the electric energy of the handheld device is consumed faster than usual. Therefore, the dongle is still inconvenient in utilization.